marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Markham (Earth-616)
, Hobgoblin, , , , ATF, , , | Relatives = Unnamed son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Miami, Florida; Formerly The Raft New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (dyedCategory:Dyed Hair Red) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government Agent; Former Professional Wrestler; Criminal | Education = Unknown but probably no more than a High School education | Origin = Human, Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = McKigney, Saskatchewan, Canada | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 139 | Quotation = Ant-Man! I'm gonna make you pay!! | Speaker = Grizzly | QuoteSource = Ant-Man Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origin Maxwell Markham was a professional wrestler whose brutal tactics caused J. Jonah Jameson to write a scathing editorial calling for an investigation by the wrestling commission. As a consequence of the hearings, his license was revoked. Ten years later, he obtained an exo-skeleton that augmented his strength from the Jackal. He used this harness to attack the Daily Bugle in an attempt on revenge against Jameson for ruining his wrestling career, but Spider-Man defeated him. The Grizzly then attempted to defeat Spider-Man alongside the Jackal, but was defeated again by Spider-Man and went to prison. Re-Match After his release, Markham took the exo-skeleton to the Tinkerer for an upgrade. Markham demanded a rematch with Spider-Man so that he could take revenge on Spider-Man and save face among his peers. Spider-Man faked defeat, allowing Grizzly to think he defeated him. Spider-Man Revenge Squad He became a member of the Spider-Man Revenge Squad along with Kangaroo, Gibbon and Spot but became better known as the "Legion of Losers". Planning only to get back at Spider-Man, Markham and Gibbon were shocked to see Kangaroo and Spot robbing a bank. They did capture Spider-Man, but released him, claiming that "He's an all-right guy". Markham and Gibbon teamed up with Spider-Man to capture Kangaroo and Spot. Markham and Gibbon later became crime-fighters and helped Spider-Man (disguised as the Bombastic Bag-Man) again to stop the White Rabbit's bank robbery. Going Straight At one point, out on probation, he tries to turn his life around. His desire to keep wearing the suit, several accidents and the interference of his criminal friends make his life that much more miserable. Secret War Markham played an important role in Secret War. He was suspected in getting his exoskeleton upgraded secretly. Maxwell revealed that the man named the Tinkerer is doing that. Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway Markham hired Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway after he was accused of a robbery at Madison Square Garden. He worked with She-Hulk as his defense was to be that he had been seen fighting Power Pack in New Jersey at the same time. Markham on leaving Timely Plaza, was attacked by Starfox who did not understand that that She-Hulk's employers have taken the villain on as a client. Grizzly was knocked out by Starfox. Hammerhead Markham worked as an enforcer for Hammerhead. With a new costume and fangs, he teamed up with Boomerang. At one point, he claimed to have a child, that he used his kid's college fund to pay for super-human fangs. Hood Gang The Hood sent Markham to kill the Punisher. However, Grizzly walked into a trap, with nothing but explosives waiting for him, which the Punisher's assistant then detonated. But Grizzly somehow survived the explosion. Kraven's Zoo Alyosha Kravinoff began collecting a zoo of animal-themed superhumans, including Grizzly, Gargoyle, Tiger Shark, Kangaroo, Aragorn, Vulture, Mongoose, Man-Bull, Dragon Man, Swarm, Mandrill, Bushmaster, Leap-Frog, and Rhino. In the end, the Punisher managed to sabotage this zoo; though Kraven himself escaped to the Savage Land. Stephen Colbert Stephen Colbert was a candidate for President of the United States who ran Third Party. Stephen noticed how few people where in the crowd. He gave up and took off his jacket and tie and was Stephen Colbert no more. He saw Spider-Man battling Grizzly. He tried to help but Spider-Man told him that it wasn't his fight. Spider-Man took him to a nearby building. Spider-Man then continued with his battle with the criminal. Stephen Colbert pushed a statue off of the building and it hit the Grizzly on the head. Spider-Man thanked him for his help and gave him a ride home. In the end he won the popular vote but lost to Barack Obama in Electoral votes. Thunderbolts Markham was recruited by Norman Osborn and inducted into the Thunderbolts. He also underwent a number of augmentation procedures and now possesses superhuman powers without the use of his exo-skeleton. During this time, Grizzly started wearing a coat that has a bear-shaped hood on it instead of his usual exoskeleton bear suit. He and the team go on a mission against the Agents of Atlas. Grizzly is also made the commander of a squadron of B.A.T.F.E. agents. He was with the team when the battled Spider-Woman Grizzly also joined the team in their mission to retrieve Gungnir the spear of Odin during the Siege of Asgard. He and the other Thunderbolts are betrayed by Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) The Raft Markham is imprisoned back in the Raft, which had been completely re-purposed to house the increase flow of supervillains. Markham was an inmate at The Raft when Hank Pym brought the students from the Avengers Academy as part of their scared straight program. Deadpool Grizzly encountered Deadpool in Las Vegas using a battle suit under the name "Wildcard" and working with Weasel. Unbeknownst to Weasel, Deadpool secretly told Grizzly about a proposition he has for him. Grizzly manages to escape, and later, when Weasel and Deadpool meet with the casino owners, Deadpool reveals that he is in fact Wildcard, much to Weasel's fury. Later, Wade persuades Weasel to switch suits so that all the praise Wildcard gets will be for Weasel's good deeds. Weasel agrees to the plan, and the two once again face off with Grizzly, now back again and attempting to steal the millions of dollars in the casino's counting room. In the ensuing battle, Weasel fights Grizzly in the Wildcard suit while Deadpool sips drinks as The House. Unfortunately, everyone thinks Weasel is the one in The House suit drinking Lime Rickey's, and worst of all, Deadpool runs off with Grizzly and the cash. So when Deadpool tells the casino bosses that Weasel took off with the money because he wasn't getting any respect, they all believe him. They also believe him when he tells them that Weasel will be returning first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, Weasel talks on the phone with Blind Al, seeking advice, and resolves to take Deadpool down, against Blind Al's protests, and then spots an explosion in the distance. As it turns out, the explosion was caused by Deadpool, back at the casino with Grizzly and attempting to rob the vault. While Grizzly heads for the vault himself, Weasel arrives in the Wildcard suit and confronts Deadpool. Deadpool asked Weasel to join him. Weasel refuseed and seemingly kills Deadpool by blowing his head off. Grizzly ended up being locked in the casino vault, though he still has the money. The casino owners still think that Weasel was the one in The House suit, so everyone ends up cheering for him as Grizzly is arrested. Bruin Hobgoblin later gave an enhanced version of one of Grizzly's old exoskeleton bear suits to Bruin in order to build his reputation. He, Blaze and Devil-Spider took part in a heist until they encounter Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") in the Venom symbiote. Supervillains Anonymous Markham later attended a support group called Supervillains Anonymous that was held at a church and also attended by Boomerang, Hippo, Porcupine, Dr. Bong, Looter, Mirage, and others. At another Supervillains Anonymous meeting, Grizzly and Looter talk about their run-ins with Spider-Man. Ant-Man Security Solutions Markham went to Miami to have revenge on Ant-Man due to his betrayal during Siege, unaware he had targeted Scott Lang instead of Eric O'Grady, who was dead. After the misunderstanding was cleared, Lang offered Grizzly a place at his new company, Ant-Man Security Solutions. Grizzly and his co-worker Machinesmith eventually left Ant-Man's side and returned to villainy after being called up to join the Army of Evil, a contingent of supervillains tasked with attacking Manhattan as part of a plan of conquest by Hydra. | Powers = Grizzly has undergone a series of power enhancement procedures that have granted him a variety of superhuman abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Grizzly possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift about 15 tons under optimum conditions. * Superhuman Stamina: Grizzly's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Grizzly is far more resistant to physical injury and trauma than an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. * Claws & Fangs: Grizzly has had razor sharp and very durable fangs implanted in his mouth and claws within the tip of each finger. Grizzly's fangs and claws have proven capable of rending steel. | Abilities = Grizzly is a formidable hand to hand combatant, preferring to use a wrestling based combat that allows him to make full use of his strength. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Grizzly's Exo-Skeleton: Grizzly formerly used a strength enhancing exo-skeleton covered with a grizzly bear inspired costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Grizzly was one of the candidates on Steve Rogers' list of supervillains to enroll in Luke Cage's Thunderbolts roster . Ironically, Grizzly had already served on the Thunderbolts under the leadership of Norman Osborn. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients Category:Strength Class 15